France
France We are the mighty Marine Nationale, also known as the French Republic Navy or the French Navy. We have a mighty fleet composed of various Destroyers, Battleships, Carriers and Special Submarines. We are here to keep peace in Europe and prevent another Great War from happening. News * WE HAVE LOST OUR HOMELAND. * The Couteau Class is finally in service. * New Tanks. Chain of Command *'Amiral de France(Fleet Admiral)-Charles De Gaulle (Marcboy99)' *'Cheif Of Operations-Jean Van Houten (Harmonmj13)' *'Vice Amiral(Vice Admiral)-Jean-Paul Jones (USS Zumwalt DDG 1000)' *'Supérieur Amiral(Rear Admiral Upper)-' *'Inférieur Amiral(Rear Admiral Lower)-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' Alliances * Israel Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies * P.A.N.Z.E.R. Intergovernmental Organization * The Sol System Alliance War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: KM2 Total Control Partial Control Earth Colonies Old France Taken Over By Germany Area: 640,680 KM2 New France Area: KM2 French Guiana Area: 83,500 KM2 New Caledonia Area: 18,500 KM2 French Polynesia Area: 4,200 KM2 Carribees(A Portion) Area: 3,000 KM2(Out Of 13,000 KM2) La Reunion Area: 2,500 KM2 Mayotte Area: 350 KM2 Saint Pierre & Miquelon Area: 240 KM2 Wallis & Futuna Area: 140 KM2 The Air Force Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Thermobaric Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * MOAB Bombs * Earthquake Bombs * Anti-Aircraft Missiles * 1" Coilgun Machine Gun * 1" Advanced Railgun Machine Gun Energy Weapons * 1" Laser Machine Gun Strike Craft Bombers 2000D-N.jpg|Mirage 2000D/N(Reguler/Nuclear Bombs) Fighter Bomber Fighters 2000.jpg|Mirage 2000 Fighter Rafale.jpg|Rafale Fighter Scouts The Army Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons Energy Weapons Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Ballistic Weapons Energy Weapons French Resistence Non French Allies do not know the FR is run by France. Tanks AMC AMC.jpg|AMC 1 Medium Tank ARL ARL.jpg|ARL 1 Heavy Tank Char Char.jpg|Char 1 Super Heavy Tank Char 2.jpg|Char 2 AMX AMX.jpg|AMX 1 MBT Leclerc.jpg|AMX Leclerc MBT The Navy Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * 5 Inch Advanced Railgun Energy Weapons * 20 Inch Laser Flagships Couteau.jpg|Charles De Gaulle's Flagship, FRS Couteau. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title FRS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 Battleships * Total: 0 Richelieu.jpg|FRS Richelieu Gurriere.JPG|FRS Gurriere Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 0 Escort Carrier * Total: 0 Flying Ships * Total: 0 Couteau.jpg|FRS Couteau SBA-1 Frigates * Total: 0 Gunboats * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Patrol Boats * Total: 0 Recon/Scout/Spy * Total: 0 Space Stations * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 Super Warships * Total: 0 Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies